<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A family Christmas by StrangeNoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129923">A family Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise'>StrangeNoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farmerverse - side stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nines' first Christmas, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines is happy about getting to spend Christmas with Gavin for the first time and does what he can to make it the best Christmas Gavin ever had...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farmerverse - side stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A family Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts">Orangebubble</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short little thingie I wrote for Orangebubble's birthday advent calendar x3 Might put this and some of the others in a new series of farmerverse sidestories so the main storyline doesn't get clogged up with snippets like this and I can still write/post them without feeling bad :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines smiled as he woke on the morning of the 24<sup>th</sup> of December. Today, he would celebrate Christmas with Gavin by his side for the first time. Last year, they had only gotten together in October, and it had seemed a little early to do anything together for Christmas. But this year, Gavin had promised they would be spending the 24<sup>th</sup> together before he left to spend the next two days with his family. Gavin’s parents had even invited Nines along, but the android had already accepted an invitation to spend the 25<sup>th</sup> with Connor and Hank. So, he had promised to accompany Gavin the following year and leave things as they were this year.</p>
<p>After just lazing in bed for the few minutes it took Nines’ systems to boot up properly, the android got out of bed. Gavin was still sound asleep, and Nines wanted to keep it that way for a little longer. His boyfriend usually offered to take a nightshift on the 23<sup>rd</sup> so people could be with their families on Christmas Eve and therefore Gavin had only returned from work at around four or five in the morning. Nines would have to be very quiet in his preparations for the day to prevent waking the other man up, but he was confident he could do it. He was built to infiltrate secret government bases, after all. If he couldn’t keep quiet while preparing dinner, he should probably return to Cyberlife and get himself recycled, Nines thought.</p>
<p>Before he set about cooking their Christmas meals, however, Nines stepped outside to feed the chickens. Most of them were in the coop, probably bundled up tightly since it was a pretty harsh winter. Nines had to be quick to feed them or put on warm clothes to keep the thirium in his body from freezing over. As he neared the coop, Sally Ride and Jane Austen were uselessly pecking at the ground in an effort to maybe find some leftover seeds from the day before.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, girls”, Nines said cheerfully, as he grabbed their seeds for today from the barrel next to the coop and scattered them on the ground, “You’re getting a nice big portion today, since it’s a holiday.” With a soft smile, Nines filled a second measuring cup with seeds and poured those into the enclosure too. Immediately, the other chickens dashed out of the coop to go and get their share of breakfast. Nines watched with a fond smile before he felt his fingers becoming a little too cold and immobile for his liking and returned inside. Usually, he loved watching the girls eat since he didn’t see them outside the coop too much during the winter. But at the moment it was just too cold outside for the android to stay outdoors without causing damage to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once his fingers had thawed a little, the android went and got the ingredients he needed for their Christmas dinner out of the fridge. Nines knew that Gavin’s family had a tradition of doing Christmas barbeques, which was perfect because he could make a more stereotypical Christmas dinner for his boyfriend. There were many options to choose from but after some thinking, Nines had opted for ham as their dinner. He had wanted to try his hands at a turkey first, but since there was only one human around to eat it, the android had decided that a whole turkey was probably going to be too much and the leftovers would only clog their freezer for months. So, ham it was. For the next several hours, Nines was puttering about the kitchen, preparing them ham and various sides. He really wanted dinner to look and feel like the stuff on postcards or in cooking books.</p>
<p>Dinner, however, was not the only thing Nines had been preparing for the day. With a proud smile on his face, he walked over to the oven to see how the gingerbread men he had been making were coming along. For several weeks now, Gavin had been telling Nines about the gingerbread men his mother used to make when he was still a kid and how he missed having them, ever since he had moved to Detroit. Nines had been wracking his brain, wondering how he could get in contact with Gavin’s mother and get the recipe so he could surprise his partner with homemade baked goods. Then, Gavin’s mother had messaged Nines to invite him over for Christmas day and the android had seized the chance to ask for the recipe. Gavin’s mother had been all too happy to provide it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, by the time Gavin entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and obviously still tired, the entire room smelled like the gingerbread men that Nines had left to cool on the counter.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, cookies”, Gavin said as he came into the room, before yawning and grabbing one of the tiny men. He took a bite out of it, then cursed. Apparently, the cookies were still hot enough for Gavin to burn his tongue on and he whined about the burn for a good minute.</p>
<p>“They’re great, though. Taste just like the ones my mom used to make.”</p>
<p>Nines beamed at the compliment he got once Gavin was done complaining about the blisters on his tongue. He walked over to his partner and wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d like them”, he told Gavin as the human went for another bite, “I asked your mother for the recipe.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow. You’re really spoiling me for Christmas, huh?”, Gavin muttered, before he placed his hands on either side of Nines’ face and pulled the android into a kiss. Nines had only recently gotten taste receptors installed so now he could taste the sweetness of the cookies on Gavin’s tongue. It tasted amazing and for a moment, the android wondered if he shouldn’t be feeding his partner candy every day for sweeter kisses.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas…”, Gavin said softly, once they broke apart again, a warm and content smile on his face.“Merry Christmas, Gavin”, Nines replied before pulling him into another kiss.</p>
<p>It was sweet and domestic and so much more beautiful than Nines could have imagined a year ago. Gavin had changed his life so much and sometimes, the android feared he could never pay him back for that properly. But maybe, standing in the kitchen in the morning, making out and feeding Gavin with gingerbread men was a start…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>